Stories in darkness scattering the dark
by Ange Noir X Jane Riddle
Summary: The war ends, but the Light side looses. Out of the Golden Trio only Hermione remains. But what does Voldemort want with her and why does he kidnap her?
1. Prologue

_**Rating: M  
Pairing: HG/LV  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Summary: The war ends, but the Light side looses. Out of the Golden Trio only Hermione remains. But what does Voldemort want with her and why does he kidnap her?**_

_**Disclaimer: First of all I have to say sorry… this first chapter is very short and it's my fault. Second if you are asking yourselves with who the hack are you talking to at the moment I'm Ange Noir. All of the stories written on this account are written by my dear friend ( and master higer in rank :D ) Jane Riddle and myself, even if it was and idea added to whole story or chapters. Again sorry it's short! Jane bugged me to write more and gave me loads of ideas, but in vain. However wait for the next one ;). As usual we don't own so don't sue us. After HBP but not DH compliant.**_

**Prologue**

The Dark Mark shone brightly above the corpse of the one known as the greatest wizard of all times, Albus Dumbledore, killed without mercy by the hands of Draco Malfoy, who now stood smirking… those who doubted him had learnt there and then that he was a true Death Eater, who showed no mercy…the killing curse was all that took to bring down the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco ran back to the castle followed by the Carrows and the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, bringing chaos in their path.

As soon as the body-bind spell broke free, Harry tried to follow them… he wanted so desperately to kill Draco, to make him feel pain beyond measure for what he had done. Yet his plans were turned upside down when he crossed paths with Lord Voldemort himself.

"Well Potter" he whispered in a high, cold voice "looks like your last protector has died at last and left you defenceless. Who will save you now from the grasp of death?"

Harry did not respond, but simply glared at his nemesis and pointed his wand forward.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's not how it works Potter. You see, first you shall witness the death of your friend." He smirked, his contempt clear as he shot the killing curse on the Hogwarts grounds. The boy watched in horror as the green light found its target… in the next second Ron Weasley was lying dead on the cold, wet ground.

"Now we can fight." grinned Voldemort maliciously.

In that moment something broke inside Harry Potter, something that threw him over the edge. At the sight of yet another death, this time of his best friend, anger clouded his mind and soul… his control was lost. He was no longer a challenge, but a toy of which the Dark Lord got bored easily. The-Boy-Who-Lived tried to stand up to his destiny, but failed miserably.

Voldemort shot an ancient curse at Harry, known only to few, killing him and binding his soul to eternal darkness and despair, condemned to relieve every day, the most painful experiences of his life… The-Boy-Who-Lived was no more… the war had ended and the start to the Dark Reign had been given…

Muggles started dying hundreds by hundreds, mudbloods were being thrown in prison together with blood-traitors. Death, misery, pain and tears were found on each street … the Order was almost gone… the Death Eaters had full power… the Dark started his domination…

Out of all the resistance everyone was either dead, in exile or in prison… all except one. The last part of the Golden Trio, the muggleborn, Hermione Granger was still alive and free due to Severus Snape's help. But how can you live in a world without friends or family, a world which you despise. Is it possible? Was there any hope left for herself and the world?...

_**We kindly ask u to review…or else ( :D just joking )**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Jane and here is a new chapter. Also I'd like to state a few things:**

**English is not our mother-tongue so please try not to mind too much the spelling and/or grammar mistakes but if you have some corrections to make they'll be welcomed.**

**BTW I kind of have an obsession with Lord Voldemort when he was in his twenties.**

**Thought you should know :D**

_**Hi again ( Ange Noir talking now). So from now on all author notes will be like this: bold and underline for Jane and bole and italics for me, so we wouldn't have to state who we are every time :D. As you know J.K.Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter and we only borrowed the characters a little to play. We also thank u for your reviews. BTW this chapter is written both by Jane and me... if you can find out who wrote what review and if you got it corectly you shall receive the first half of the next chpter before it is posted :D.**_

**Rating: M  
Pairing: HG/LV  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Summary: The war ends, but the Light side looses. Out of the Golden Trio only Hermione remains. But what does Voldemort want with her and why does he kidnap her?**

**Chapter I**

On an unusual cold, late-April night, Severus Snape was sitting at the desk reading some papers. It was the same desk at which Dumbledore used to sit when he was still alive. The office was almost unchanged: the same tables with silver instruments and magical devices, the same previous headmasters and headmistresses snoring in their frames. The only thing that was missing was Dumbledore's bright blue gaze which made people feel as if they were X-rayed. Snape was pulled out of his work by a knock at the door.

"Enter", he responded in his oily voice.

The door opened and a tall, black-robed man entered and approached the desk.

"Good evening Severus", he greeted.

For a brief moment Snape's eyes widened in bewilderment as he recognized his master but then remained as emotionless as before. Pale, snake-like with slits for nostrils and red gleaming eyes which had vertical pupils; Lord Voldemort sat on a chair opposite Snape's.

"My lord! What a surprise! If I had known that you were to come at Hogwarts, I would have welcomed you myself."

He acknowledged his servants excuses with a bored wave of his spider-like hand.

"No matter. I found my way alone," he responded in a cold, high-pitched voice.

The Potion Master bowed his head in respect.

"If I am not too intruding, my lord, to what do I owe the honour of your visit?"

"I have come here tonight Severus, to discuss with you a rather delicate matter, very delicate I might say", Voldemort added in a soft hiss.

"But first of all, tell me, how are things going with the students? Are the Carrows handling them?"

"All is well, my lord. We have had a few incidents but nothing which a couple of Cruciatus could not fix" replied Snape with a false smirk that went unnoticed by his master.

"Good" said the Dark Lord staring directly into the onyx eyes of the current Headmaster. "Your loyalty will not be overlooked."

"Thank you, Master" responded Snape.

"Now, Severus", hissed Voldemort in a mere whisper, "in your opinion what does a man like me lack? I have achieved immense power, have defeated even the Boy-who-lived and have destroyed the Order of the Phoenix and yet in one respect I have failed to succeed."

Snape was rather confused and didn't understand to where the Dark Lord was going. He took a quick glance at the gloomy window and waited for him to continue.

"It is true that up until now I didn't pay too much importance to this aspect of one's life. However, I have thought long and hard and I have come to the conclusion that I should take a wife."

Severus Snape, former Potions Master and current Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fought very hard with himself to hold back the urge to either gasp in shock or roll his eyes in astonishment like some of his former, dunderhead, Gryffindor students, THE DARK LORD desired a wife? A WIFE? He could have never imagined- nor did he want to –Lord Voldemort with a woman at his side…after all what sane – and that excludes Bellatrix Lestrange –woman would want to be married to a snake?

"A wife, my lord?" said Snape in a surprised tone using all his self control in order not to stutter.

"Indeed" Voldemort nodded. "It will benefit me in a number of ways. Firstly, I will be able to have legitimate heirs and it will spare me the trouble of having to reject certain persons yearning for closeness." He ended with a malevolent smirk.

The Headmaster recognized the person to whom Voldemort was hinting at as Bellatrix Lestrange, that obsessed, maniac woman with whom the only thing he had in common was a mutual disliking, so he allowed himself to have a full grin dancing on his face.

"I see, my lord."

All the Death Eaters knew that although Bella was married she used every moment of the time spent by her husband in prison (after the incident from the Department of Mysteries) to try and seduce The Dark Lord. Despite the fact that she was still an attractive woman even after 14 years spent in Azkaban he remained impassively at her continuous flirts. Getting involved with a married witch would have definitely made him look weak in the eyes of his followers.

"But how can I be of help to you in this delicate issue?" continued Snape, wiping the grin of his face.

"As you well know Severus there aren't many pureblood witches left in the Wizarding World. Most of them are either married or mere infants. The only ones left are at Hogwarts and therefore your students. Taking these facts into account, there aren't many options left for me so I decided that the best place to look would be Hogwarts. Keep in mind that my future wife should be intelligent and obedient. However, she should be of age- I am not going to wed an 11-year-old" he said coolly.

"Of course, Master."

"I do not require a silly girl as the future Dark Lady. Those can be found at any corner. So tell me Severus, are any of your seventh year students worthy of such honour?"

Snape was still dumbstruck. Not only did the Dark Lord desire a wife, but a teenager one? That was just too much… He frowned for a moment before answering.

"I am not sure, my lord. As a Headmaster I don't teach anymore to the students so I will have to look into this matter further. Unfortunately most of the seventh year Slytherins are boys so I'll talk to the Heads of the other Houses."

"I expect that you do so and as quickly as possible. I don't want to waste any more time" said Voldemort fastening his eyes upon Severus's ones again with even more intensity.

Without breaking the eye contact Snape nodded.

"Of course, my lord. I will see to it right away."

"Good. Also I would like this conversation to remain between us. I don't want the other Death Eaters to know about my _intentions_, not for now at least" said Voldemort standing up.

"Certainly" replied Snape, also rising to his feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, a very well known girl was walking alone on the Hogwarts grounds… her cloak swirling around her… ignoring the chilly weather. Even though her feet felt colder and colder, she continued walking on the cool, wet grass… She was the last Gryffindor, since her house had been disbaned from the school; she was the outcast, the mudblood as they called her every single day. She now knew how Luna must have felt when her things had gone missing by "accident"… poor Luna, alone in a gloomy cell in Azkaban. After the final battle she had been imprisoned by Voldemort's followers in order to punish her father for writing articles against them in the Quibbler.

Hermione's once bushy hair had arranged itself in elegant brown curls which were now splayed on her shoulders, but why did it matter anymore? All those dear to her were dead, gone with just a flick of a wand… His wand… and Ron died also, too soon, much too soon…

It was well past curfew, but she decided long ago that she didn't care anymore about rules… who would when those who enforced them were Death Eaters… murderers. Now she only wanted to be alone with the pain that weighed so heavy upon her.

She heard footsteps echoing around and getting closer and closer to her… the girl tried to run, but suddenly a strong, rough arm caught her wrist and brutally threw her to the ground… she fell exactly on her left arm and pain spread through all of her body… It was Amycus Carrow, a Death Eater, but the current Dark Arts teacher. They didn't bother to call it Defence Against the Dark Arts anymore.

"What are you doing here after curfew, mudblood?" He seethed with such disgust that even the trees trembled.

"None of your business, murderer." She replied, glaring at him with flames of hatred burning in her chocolate eyes.

Another voice was heard in the darkness as it cast the Cruciatus curse upon the girl. Hermione screamed in agony, but her look did not waver. After the curse was lifted, Amycus put Hermione back on her feet and pushed her forward towards the castle.

"You will come with us to the Headmaster now, you little know-it-all" he smirked evilly "and believe me, your punishment will be even worse."

The other Death Eater glared at Hermione, but did not utter a single word… She didn't know who he was; yet he had been present at the final battle. His curses ended swiftly the lives of Neville Longbottom and Ernie Macmillan.

They arrived at the door of the office which once belonged to Albus Dumbledore… the gargoyle was gone, most probably destroyed either by the Carrows or by Snape. In his place stood a portrait of a giant snake, coiling and uncoiling, his green eyes sparkling like sapphires. The other Death Eater muttered a password in a foreign language that Hermione did not understand and pushed her inside. The girl lost her balance when she bumped into someone who was just on the verge of leaving. She fell with a thud on the ground and her gaze rose to the person with whom she collided. Loathing was written all over her face when she spat only one word.

"Voldemort!"

Although she tried to sound defiant, raw fear was searing her soul… she couldn't believe that He stood in front of her, as menacing as ever, white as snow with his crimson eyes glowing with cunningness.

Amycus and the other Death Eater bowed low in front of their Master but he didn't pay too much attention. An instant shock flashed in the Dark Lord's mind but was not shown on his face… that girl had the courage to utter his name right to his face! Hmm… a silly Gryffindor indeed.

"Miss Granger, I presume." He mocked her but still a spark of curiosity lit up in his mind, curiosity about this mudb-…, no this quite bright witch; after all she had been the brain behind the Golden Trio…if it hadn't been for her that Potter boy would have been defeated far more easily.

"Don't you dare speak to me, you bastard!" she yelled angrily.

The unknown Death Eater slapped her hard over the face, making her hit her head on the hard marble floor… a thread of blood appeared on her forehead.

"You dare speak like that to the Dark Lord? Crucio!" He snarled fanatically.

Ignoring the screams of the girl writhing in pain on the floor and the two Death Eaters taken aback by his unexpected presence, Voldemort cast a last glance back at Severus… black eyes met red ones and an unspoken command was given… as the Dark Lord approached the door he turned a little, perhaps to give another order, but decided against it…

After exiting he paused a bit outside the door to muse… After all this girl could prove herself to be the best solution to his problem, but he would have to think about it some more…

_**Soooooo please review…**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Ange Noir: Sorry we haven't updated till now, but we have a bit of a timing problem. We Jane wrote I didn't type and when I wrote she didn't type. But here it is now, the next chapter. Enjoy and we don't own it._**

Chapter II

For the next couple of days Hermione was ever present in Voldemort's mind without him suspecting that he himself was on her mind as well.The girl didn't forget so easy their encounter however brief it had been. She had caught a glimpse of his appearance in her fifth year but she had never been so close to him before. Sometimes, at night, when she closed her eyes she could still see those red gleaming eyes staring at her intently. That man was the cause of all her pain and misery. That cruel mouth had uttered the curses that ended the lives of her friends. When he had called her by her name it had sent chills down her spine. How dared he look into her eyes after murdering her loved ones? The logical answer came that he was after all the Dark Lord and probably had no conscience.

If only Hermione knew how many mental battles Voldemort was waging because of her…He thought about her ever since he left Snape's office…

The Dark Lord had heard that she was bright, talented, by far the best student in her year- an ideal match for his own intelligence. The girl was also beautiful- those cinnamon sparkling eyes, brown locks and curvy body definitely mesmerized him. Although he didn't mention it to Snape beauty was an attribute which would not have displeased him to find in his future wife. Moreover, she had displayed great courage being loyal to Potter until the end.

On the other hand, Hermione was exactly opposite to the values he and his followers were promoting: a mudblood, a Gryffindor and one of Harry Potter's best friends.She had helped him a lot during all those years in which that pathetic little boy tried to stand up against him and Voldemort was sure that the young witch was still loyal to him. It was obvious from the way she held his gaze when their eyes met. Despite the fact that she was terrified by his presence she stood up to him like a true Gryffindor even calling him a bastard. If only his followers would display such courage and faithfulness like this girl… he would be able to achieve many more things.

Voldemort mused even further that choosing her as his wife would have been a final blow to what was left from the 'light' side. The Dark lord was aware that some of the imprisoned Order members hoped that those from their peer who had managed to escape capture by going into hiding would come and rescue them and that the 'light' will rein again. Fools, he considered them with contempt, to think that things could be as they once were- like Potter or that muggle-loving old man could ever come back from the dead.

He had made sure that the Boy-who-no-longer-lived would be tormented even in death. It would be another knife stab in their hearts to see one of their hero's friends at his side as the Dark Lady, bearing his heirs. Yes, she will be his wife despite her blood heritage as symbol of his immense power and the succumb of his opponents.

He would only have to talk to Severus to arrange her arrival at his headquarters …What he didn't know nor planned was that Hermione would change his life for ever.

* * *

The moon was shining brightly upon the dark Hogwarts' grounds… a silent silhouette was standing in the shadows close to the lake, near Dumbledore's tomb. Severus Snape escaped from the castle. He stood there remembering things lost a long time ago, a single tear running down his cheek… there he had the courage to lower his defenses, to accept that he was after all human and that he had many weaknesses and flaws…many more than he would have wanted.

Her auburn flowing hair, her bright green eyes and slender figure, her warm laugh…came back to him. She had been his true great weakness and his only love… Lily Potter. But he had failed her…

On the day she died, when his heart was torn into pieces, he swore to protect her son, although he was the living image of James Potter. It hurt him unbearably to see her eyes watching him every single day from the face of his nemesis, to see the loathing, the hatred…but even more it hurt him to imagine how the boy came to look like this.

But when Harry died as well, Severus' world came crashing down on him…He had failed her again, he had failed Dumbledore who did everything to protect the boy and he had failed himself above all…

In that moment he chose to protect the last remaining third of the Golden Trio in order to redeem himself… but he also wanted to save Hermione Granger because she reminded him of Lily… the same warm smile, the same sparkle of intelligence in her eyes… he hated the way in which he had treated her but it hurt him to be reminded of his mistakes.

Severus told the Dark Lord that he could keep an eye on Hermione better at Hogwarts and that she could eventually prove herself useful considering her exceptional magical abilities. Though reluctantly, Lord Voldemort accepted, the girl remained and his soul was relieved a bit. But what will come after this? What will follow? Will he be able to protect Hermione after she would finish school? The world everyone once knew had changed for worse…

He did not want to return to the castle, but he knew he had to keep on going with the whole loyal Death Eater act. He forcefully greeted Lucius Malfoy, the new Charms teacher and then continued strolling to his office. It was late and he was very weary especially emotionally of all this faking. Dizziness took over him and for a few moments or a couple of hours, he couldn't tell, sleep overwhelmed him. The Potion Master came back to reality when the door to his office opened and the Dark Lord entered an amused smirk readable on his lips.

"Why Severus, I did not imagine that being a Headmaster was so tiresome." he said in his usual cold voice.

"My-my lord" Snape stammered a bit rising from his chair and quickly regaining his composure. "I wasn't expecting you. Is there something wrong?"

It was odd enough for the Dark Lord to come once unannounced, but twice?

This couldn't be good…

Voldemort sat on the chair near Snape's desk and motioned him to sit as well.

"I came _unexpectedly_ to tell you", he mocked Severus' reaction in a low tone, "that I have reached a conclusion."

"About what, my lord?" Snape asked a bit puzzled.

"About the delicate matter we discussed on my previous visit here."

"Oh yes, Master", Snape's mind snapped back into action, "I have given a lot of consideration to that respect but unfortunately I have yet to find a suitable candidate."

Indeed the Headmaster had discussed with Professor Slughorn about his older Slytherin female students and all of them proved to be utterly witless, some almost magically incapable. The girls from the other houses weren't much better and even more their blood heritage wasn't thoroughly honourable.

Voldemort nodded slowly.

"I had expected this outcome", he spoke thoughtfully. "Nowadays the pure-blooded wizarding families are becoming more and more drained of their magic because their ancient family trees are diseased by the minglings with those of lesser blood."

"No matter", the Dark Lord went on. "I have not come here to discuss the crisis of the Wizarding World. What more can you tell me about Hermione Granger, Severus?"

Snape couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was his master saying what he thought he was saying?

"Hermione Granger, my lord?" he asked pretending to be unemotional but hoping with all his heart to be mistaken in his assessment.

"Yes, I heard many things about her and I confess that I find her very intriguing. I fact, I think she would be the perfect solution for my problem."

"B-but my lord" Snape tried to reason "she's a mud-blood and a Gryffindor and…"

Voldemort lifted his hand and the onyx-eyed man ceased talking at once.

"I know Severus and this makes her perfect. I am not going to justify myself to you." All though his tone was still musing there was an underlying threat in his last words. "I will tell you only that by marrying this girl I will crush all the remaining hope of the Light side…"

"Forgive me, my lord, I did not mean to question your judgement."

As he proceeded telling the Dark Lord about her, Severus' last sparkle of hope flickered weakly and died. After his entire struggle he had failed her too…and the faith that awaited her was perhaps even worse than death.

* * *

Time had flown as fast as the wind, like it had been a dream, or rather a nightmare. All the beauty and happiness Hogwarts once preserved was long gone… the corridors were dark, cold and the walls of stone cried the loss of their former master.

Yet, that day, the 1st of June brought a pale feeling of happiness to all of the students, but especially the graduating ones. All of them had hope for the future… all but one. Hermione Granger stood last in the 7th year row waiting to be called. She didn't care about what happened that day, or any other in fact… she had nothing else to live for.

"Hermione Granger." The Headmaster called and she headed forward. "Congratulations for finishing the 7th year. You were made Head Girl, Miss Granger."

Severus Snape handed her the diploma with an unusual solemn face; was there a hint of worry in his eyes, or was she just imagining?

The girl stretched her hand forward, her face void of any emotion… as soon as her fingers brushed against the paper she felt as though a hook, just behind her navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Her feet left the ground… Hermione knew this sensation, the one of a portkey, but couldn't guess where she was heading… soon enough the girl collapsed with a thud on a soft, white bed.

Hermione looked around in confusion… where was she? Her question was answered as soon as she saw the silhouette in front of her. She hadn't noticed him at first, but when she did her hazel eyes widened in fear. He was standing there, a content look on his face, white as a sheet of paper and his red eyes gleaming in the dim lit room… the unofficial Minister of Magic: Lord Voldemort.

"Oh God!" she gasped "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be!" Hermione tried to sound brave, but her words were dripping with fear. "It's just a dream… no, a nightmare."

Voldemort was watching her with curiosity and amusement. For the first time in his life a true grin was plastered on his face.

"That's right." Hermione continued her monologue. "I'll pinch myself and wake up." She acted upon her word, but nothing happened

"Or, not…?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I am very, very sorry for not updating in such a long time but Ange kind of gave up on the story and I had an extremely busy summer. Anyway the next chapter is half written so it will be posted really soon.**

**Thank you very much to all of you who reviewed or read the story it really means a lot to us.**

**Anyway here's a new chapter, enjoy and please review. **

**As an answer to one of your reviews we haven't planned any romance between Hermione and Severus but just so you know Ange is a huge fan girl of Severus(don't tell her I've told you that:)**

_**Ange: Hey I saw that! Baka Jane! Anyway my interest has been sparkling again for this story so I may try and give Jane a hand in continuing it. Sorry for the very late update although.**_

* * *

_"Oh God!" she gasped "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be!" Hermione tried to sound brave, but her words were dripping with fear. "It's just a dream… no, a nightmare."_

_Voldemort was watching her with curiosity and amusement. For the first time in his life a true grin was plastered on his face._

"_That's right." Hermione continued her monologue. "I'll pinch myself and wake up." She acted upon her word, but nothing happened_

_"Or, not…?"_

**Chapter III**

"Ok", her mind raced madly "so it's not a dream, it's definitely real but how can…"

"Hello Miss Granger" the Dark Lord spoke softly eyeing her with great interest. "Why would you say such a thing? Am I your nightmare?"

He scanned her in silence. Her chestnut hair was falling in waves on her shoulders… her hazel eyes were sparkling with intelligence and defiance like the last time they had met. Voldemort nodded a little to himself… he had chosen well.

"You do not have that pleasure", she tried to stand up to him again but as she continued to speak panic and confusion were visible in her eyes and voice.

"I…, I what am I doing here? Where am I?", she asked.

She couldn't understand what was happening. A moment ago she had been made Head Girl and was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts and now she was in this unknown place with Him. Suddenly the diploma she was still holding in her hands caught her eye and understanding daunted her it had been a - .

"A portkey", he interrupted her thoughts. "You are perceptive as usual Miss Granger."

She stared back at him even more disconcerted she hadn't even felt his presence in her mind. It appeared that the praises that he was one of the most skilled Legillimens the Wizarding world had ever known were not in vain.

"And to answer your second question you are at my headquarters and personal residence", Voldemort continued not once breaking the eye contact.

"What do you want from me? If you plan on torturing me in order to obtain the coordinates of the escaped members of The Order of the Phoenix you are wasting my time. Just kill me and get it over." , she uttered bravely "I'd rather die than betray them to a scumbag like you."

He could barely suppress a laugh at the way he insulted him in a foolish attempt at bravery. He was aware that she had had no contact whatsoever with her former peer. The ones that managed to elude capture made their trace lost fleeing in who knows what remote place.

"I have no intention of killing you. Nor of hurting you as a matter of fact." , he replied softly ignoring for the moment her lack of respect. He was definitely going to address that issue later.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Then what am I doing here?" she asked shakily fidgeting slightly on the bed.

The Dark Lord seemed to consider her question as he approached the bed and sat himself on the leather green armchair next to it.

"Well let's just say that I recently realized that I lack something." he said in a thoughtful tone.

"Really?" , she bit back mockingly, "like a heart and a soul?"

"My, my we seem to be getting our temper back. No Miss Granger I do not bother myself which such trifles. Only the weak ones like –" but he refrained from mentioning Potter and that old man because he didn't want to argue with her from the beginning so he just contained himself to add "and those with lesser minds care about these things."

"That's not -" she started to retort but was cut off.

"Enough", he silenced her. "I have not had you brought here to discuss upon the nature of human feelings."

His voice was little above a whisper but she didn't miss a word.

"As I said I do not have something. Or, better yet _someone_."

"What do you mean? You couldn't possibly want to make me a Death Eater- I would never accept to be one of your minions." she stated firmly.

"No this is not what I have in mind for you", Voldemort replied with composure.

"Although it wouldn't be a bad idea considering your magical abilities and if I were to offer you such a position I guarantee you that you wouldn't have a choice."

"As I said earlier I would rather die than help or serve you in any way." Hermione added with contempt.

She looked around the room trying to find a way of escaping but the bed was positioned in such a way that she had to pass by Voldemort in order to get to the door or even to the window. She felt her wand in her pocket pressing against her abdomen but she wouldn't make a try to use it. The girl was perfectly aware that she wouldn't win a fight with him one on one no matter what spells she tried to use.

"That remains to be seen." he whispered dangerously recapturing her full, undivided attention. "And that was a smart assessment you just made."

Again he had read her thoughts without her feeling it.

She ignored his last words and said: "Will you just tell why I'm here and get over with this charade?!"

"But I thought you enjoyed to discover the answer of every question.", he hissed feigning disappointment.

"I could never enjoy anything in your company."

Fear was starting to release its grip on Hermione as she was getting more and more annoyed with this situation. Was she there only as an amusement for him to torment and then be disposed of?

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." he smirked with a strange glint in his crimson eyes that sent her chills down her spine.

He leaned forward in the armchair he was sitting in towards her.

"I have decided to take a wife who will eventually bear my child.", he spoke in a mere whisper carefully observing her reaction.

For the first couple of moments Hermione couldn't register what the words she had just heard meant.

"So?" she retorted. "What should I care about your personal life? You-" but she froze upon noticing his expression.

"You don't mean…I...you…' the girl tried to speak but she the words just wouldn't come out.

"That is exactly what I mean." replied Voldemort with a hint of irony.

She felt the world spinning around her as though she was falling in a dark, endless abyss. She had always associated marriage with happiness, white and most of all love. It seemed impossible to fit Voldemort and marriage in the same sentence.

"You're crazy!" she managed to stammer.

"Am I, _Hermione_?"

"But I am everything you hate a Mudblood, a-a Gryffindor and not to mention that I was –" she couldn't bring herself to say his name, not in front of him.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"I was Harry potter's best friend!" she yelled with fear mixed with hatred. " How can you possibly think of such a thing!? I would never stay within a ten miles radius from you let alone marry you!" she continued screaming.

"_My dear -_ he stressed those two words - you are right but you also have qualities which cannot be so lightly overlooked. You are after all the brightest witch of your age and as you know I have always valued wit and courage very much."

"Also - the Dark Lord added threateningly - this was not a request or a proposal. I can and will have you as my wife with or without your consent."

"Oh God!" she murmured chewing her bottom lip in anguish "this can't be happening to me!"

Voldemort paused to look at her. She definitely was very beautiful and although she looked innocent and scared there was still something brave about her, something Gryffindorish. Slowly he entered her mind and saw her greatest fears as her imagination ran wild after his announcement. He couldn't help but smile to himself. For a person invoking such noble things as her former friendship with Potter her momentary concerns were of a very earthly nature.

She suddenly glanced at him probably guessing what he was doing. "Oh…" she whispered hoping he hadn't seen what she had been thinking about.

"We shall get to that too my dear…soon…" he spoke in a silky hiss.

Hermione's eyes widened once more in shock and as he rose from his armchair she jumped from the bed trying to get away from him. However, he stopped in front of her towering menacingly so she started stepping backwards. He was near her in just a few steps.

He roughly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. The girl tried to wriggle free but to no avail he kept her firmly in place. His eyes bore a dangerous look. He released his hold on one of her shoulders and slowly traced his fingers along her neck and jaw line pausing near her rosy lips. She moved her face but he cupped her chin and held her steady.

"You will obey me" whispered The Dark Lord threateningly with that strange glint in his cold, red eyes that Hermione wasn't able to define. Could it be lust?

She opened her mouth trying to say something but all she could see was Voldemort's snake-like face drawing nearer to hers.The last thing she felt before darkness enveloped her were his lips capturing her own in an all consuming kiss.


End file.
